12 2
by Barnhousehotdog
Summary: A few weeks after surviving the Titanic, Sarah finds herself sent back to 1812 to fight in a war. A group of bomber planes follow her. The planes join the war too, on Britain's side. Will Sarah be able to stop the planes before they destroy the American army? Or will she have cost America the war?


12 #2

**Chapter 1**

Sarah Sumerburg was dreaming about her adventue on the Titanic. It was 5:00 in the morning on June 12, 2012. In the dream she jumped off the Titanic with Elizabeth and Sam. Just before they hit the water, Sarah woke with a start. It was still dark in the house, but light was just starting to come through her bedroom window. It had only been two months since Sarah had been on the Titanic, but it felt like a lifetime ago. Because really, it was. Sarah decided to get up and get dressed. She pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, and headed out of her room. Sarah decided to go for a walk. She left a note on the table for her parents, in case they woke up before she was back. Then, Sarah headed out the door. A few miles from her house, a group of planes flew over her head. "That's wierd," she said. Then, the house beside her blew up. Sarah jumped into the ditch. "What the heck?" she exclaimed. She peeked over the edge of the ditch. People were running out of the house, screaming. They stopped a little ways away from the ditch that Sarah hid in. The planes flew by again, and dropped more of wha Sarah guessed to be bombs. Sarah ducked down into the ditch, as fire flew over her head. In the flames, Sarah could see words. They said 'Welcome to 1812'. "Oh no," Sarah said, "Not again!" But it was too late, and Sarah was sucked into darkness.

She stumbled as her feet hit solid ground at the edge of a field. Soldiers were in trenches on both sides. _1812, _Sarah thought, _This must be the war of 1812. _She saw the American flag flying behind the group of soldiers next to her. There was a sort of cabin thing behind them, where Sarah figured the commander was. She ran to the cabin. The three men inside all looked up surprised when she ran in. "Commanders!"Sarah said, slapping her arm up in a salute, "I'd like to join the army, sir!" "You're a girl," the commander said. "I know that sir!"Sarah said, "And I know you don't normally let girls into the army sir! But I'd like to join anyway, sir!" The commander looked at the other two men. "She's spirited," one said. "And, she's brave enough to want to join," the other man said. "Alright, you're in", the commander said. He handed her a soilder's uniform. "Dress in there," he said, pointing to a closet, "Take a gun from in there, while you're at it. Then go join the fight." "Thank you sir!" Sarah said. She went into the closet, changed, grabbed a gun, and went out into the trench. She found a spot where she could stand by a boy that looked around her age. The boy looked at her. "They ain't normally lettin' no girls in the army," he said. "I guess I got lucky," Sarah replied. The boy held out his hand. "Henry," he said. Sarah shook his hand. "Sarah," she said. "Nice to meet ya," Henry said. "Nice to meet you," Sarah said. Sarah wasn't actually sure why she'd just joined the army. But she had, and now she was in the middle of a war. "You know how to fire that thing?" Henry asked, pointing to the gun in Sarah's hand. "I think I can figure it out," Sarah said. "Then, you better start shootin'" Henry said, "'Cause we're losing." Sarah pulled back the hammer at the top of the gun, and put on the ground at the top of the trench. Then, she fired. Her shot hit a soldier on the other side in the shoulder. "Yes, I hit one,"Sarah said, sliding back down beside Henry. the sound of whirring above their heads made all of the soldiers look up. A group of planes flew over the trench. Sarah recognized the planes. She had seen them only a few minutes ago. "Oh no," Sarah said. The bombers had followed her to 1812.

**Chapter 2**

"What?" Henry asked. Sarah paid him no attention. She squinted at the symbol on the tail of the plane. The Britain flag was on the planes. "Oh no," Sara said again. "WHAT?"Henry asked, exsasperated. "They followed me," Sarah told him, "The planes followed me from where I came from." "Where did you come from?" Henry asked. "You wouldn't belive me if I told you," Sarah said. "Don't know,"Henry said, "I ain't heard too many normal things in my life." _Should I tell him, _Sarah thought, _Would he believe me? Maybe he'll think I'm crazy. But, I'll tell him anyway. _"Alright," Sarah said, "I'm from the future. Two hundered years in the future. Those planes were bombing a house when I left. That is what sent me here. I don't know how, but they followed me." Henry looked at her. "Well, ain't that explain a lot," he said, "I believe you." Sarah looked at him, surprised. "That ain't the wierdest thing I've heard," Henry said, "My friend Frank once told me he'd seen a talking cow." "That's...interesting," Sarah said, holding back a laugh. The planes flew by again, dropping something out of the bottom. "Get down!" Sarah yelled. Henry and her flopped down on their bellies, as far down as they could get. One of the bombs landed right beside them. The bomb went off, and Sarah closed her eyes, expecting pain or something bad. But, nothing came. She opened her eyes, and looked up. The fire had gone the other way, destroying the rst of the trench, except for where Henry and Sarah were standing. They were the only soldiers left in this part of the trench. All the others just got barbecued. "No!" Henry yelled. The three commanders came running out of the cabin. "Get out of here!" the man that was the main commander yelled. They led the way to the forest, Sarah and Henry right behind them. The commanders led the teenagers halfway into the woods. A plane dropped out of the sky, and let down a ladder. The commanders climbed up, then Henry and Sarah. Two more men sat in the plane. Sarah figured they were the main commanders of the army. There were two more empty chairs beside the commanders, and two more across from them. The first two commanders sat beside the others, and Sarah and Henry sat across from them. "Is this all that's left?" one of the main commanders asked. "Yes," one of the first commanders replied. "Two kids," the other main commander said. "That's a bit harsh," Sarah muttered out of the side of her mouth. Henry laughed. "Is something funny?" one of the commanders asked. "No," Henry replied, straight faced. Sarah was starting to like him even more. The commander sighed, and all four turned away from the kids, and started talking to each other in low voices. Sarah and Henry sat in their chairs in awkward silence. After about fifteen minutes, the commanders turned back to the kids. "Alright," one of the main commanders said, "We decided that instead of sending you two back into the field in a different part of the war, we are going to send you on a special mission for the secret service." "Ain't ever heard of it," Henry said. "It is a spy group just starting in Canada," one of the other commanders replied, "So, you would help with the war by spying on Britain's movements." "But, you should know," the first commander said, "It would be more dangerous than anything you've done yet. Sometimes, you could die." Sarah and Henry didn't answer. Then, eventually, Sarah said, "Sounds like fun." "I agree," Henry said, "We're in." "Alright," the other main commander said. He went up to the pilot. "Head north, to Canada," Sarah heard him say. The plane changed course, and Sarah, Henry and the commanders headed towards Canada.

**Chapter 3**

The plane stopped over an old apartment building. One of the commannders handed Sarah and Henry clothes. "Go change in the back," he said, "Its cuvillian clothes. Then, go into the apartment. Look for room 195. That's where you'll find Frank. He'll tell you what to do from there." Sarah and Henry went into the back of the plane and changed. When they came out, they were both wearing, brown trousers and gray shirts with brown vests over top. The ladder from the bottom of the plane descended towards the rooftop. Henry led the way down the ladder. Sarah followed him. They climbed out onto the roof, and the plane flew away. Sarah looked around. Luckily, the street was deserted. Sarah and Henry slid down the roof, and landed in front of the apartment door. They turned to face the apartment. "Here we go," Sarah said. Slowly, she walked forward, and opened the door.

It was very dark inside. It looked like there were no lights on in the entire apartment. Henry and Sarah walked farther into the apartment. All the lights flicked on, making them both jump. "How may I help you?" a voice boomed. It sounded like it was on a million speakers all around the apartment. "Um...," Sarah said, "We're looking for room 195." "Third floor, fifth door on the right," the voice said. "Thanks," Henry said. They headed up the stairs, three flights up to the third floor. They walked down the hall, looking for the number 195. They found it, and Henry knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Hello?!" Sarah called, "Mr. Frank?" There was still no answer. Sarah tried the door knob. "What are you doing?" Henry exclaimed, "We ain't gonna go sneakin' into someone's house!" "Its probably locked," Sarah said. But, the knob turned easily, and the door swung open. "Oops," Sarah said. The room was dark, and empty. "Maybe he went out to lunch," Henry said. "At 5:00?" Sarah said, doubtfully. "Oh, right," Henry said. Sarah and Henry went farther into the room. There was a round table in the corner of the room, beside the bed. Sarah went over and looked at the note. It read: _**Dear new recruits, if you are reading this, it means you will not meet me. Your mission is to find out where the British are storing those new bomber planes they have come up with, and sabotoge them. Those planes might be the difference between America's victory and defeat in the war. If you fail, America will be defeated, and things will keep going as they were before. You MUST NOT fail. F-**_

"What does he mean, we won't meet him?" Henry asked. "I don't know," Sara said, "But we have to find the planes that followed me here." Henry went and sat down on the bed. "Whoa!" he cried jumping to his feet. "What?" Sarah asked. "There's something under the blanket," Henry said. Sarah went over to the opposite side of the bed. Henry grabbed the corner of the blanket on his side, and Sarah grabbed the other corner. They flipped back the cover. Under the blanket was a body, with no head. Beside it sat the head. An F was scratched on the face. "Frank," Sarah said. They flipped the blanket back over the body. A beeping, wailing sound made them look around. "Let's get out of here!" Henry cried. Henry and Sarah ran out of the door. About twenty men were coming down the hall. Sarah and Henry ran the other way. They got to the stairs, and more men were coming up. They were trapped. With no other options, Sarah and Henry ran forward right beside each other. They tackled the first few men, and fell over the side of the stairs. Sarah grabbed the railing with one hand, and grabbed Henry's hand with her other. The ground was a long way down. Sarah used her hand holding the railing to climb sideways until they came up on the end of the stairs, passed the men. Sarah swung up onto the stairs, and pulled Henry up. Then, they ran. They got back outside, with the men almost right behind them. They ran down the brick road. They ran as fast as they could through the town. There was a gunshot, and a bullet bounced off the house next to them. "Oh boy," Sarah said, "They got a gun." They ran faster. Sarah and Henry were running passed an alley, when hands grabbed the backs of their shirts and pulled them into the alley. "Get in here!" a voice hissed at them, "And, stay down!" Sarah could see a shadow emerge from the ground, and head out into the street. Sarah and Henry stayed next to the wall. An old man walked into the light of the street. The men that were following them came into sight, and the man stopped and started talking to them. Sarah and Henry couldn't hear what they said. Pretty soon, the men left, and the old man came back over to them. "Thanks," Sarah said. "What did you tell them?" Henry asked. "I told them you circled around and went back the other way to try and throw them off," the man replied, "My name's Mack. I knew Frank, and I want to help you."

**Chapter 4**

Mack took them to a local restaraunt."Now listen to me," Mack said after they were done eating, "I know where the planes are." "How?" Sarah asked. "I simply followed them a few miles behind," Mack replied. _Oh, course, _Sarah thought. "As I was saying," Mack said, "I know where they are and I will take you to the place. I'm sorry to say I can't help you destroy them." "That's alright," Henry said, "We don't need you to do everything for us." Mack didn't say anything. After a while though, he said, "You ready?" "Ain't ever gonna be any readier," Henry replied. "I'm ready," Sarah said. So with that, they got up and left the restaurant.

Mack took Sarah and Henry to his car. It took about an hour to get to the place where the planes were kept. It looked like a big garage. They went around to the big door. All of the planes were there. "Now listen," Mack said, "There are two more floors above this room, and over twenty British soldiers are up there sleeping. Do not in any way let them know you are here. Just destroy the planes and get out of here. Meet me back at the restaraunt when you're done." Mack walked away without saying anything else. Sarah looked at Henry. "Know how to set a bomb?" she asked. "No," Henry said. "me either," Sarah said. She ran into the room. Sarah ran over to one of the planes. Three bombs sat in there. Sarah found the door and climbed in. She pulled out the bombs. She set one beside the plane, one in the middle of the room, and one beside the last plane. There were timers on all three. Sarah set the timer on the first one. "Can you set the timer on the last one?" she asked Henry. Henry nodded and ran over to the bomb. Sarah ran to the middle one and set that timer. Then, she joined Henry at the last one. "Get out of here!" she said, "The other one's are going to blow!" Henry ran. Sarah set the timer, and followed. Just as her left foot was outside, the bombs went leapt for it. She landed on the ground beside Henry and blacked out.

Henry covered his face and put it towards the ground. When the explosions stopped, he looked up. Sarah lay beside him, unconscious. He stood up, and went over to her."Sarah?" he asked. She didn't answer. As he watched, Sarah faded. _She was telling the truth, _Henry thought, _She really was from the future. And now, she's back where she belongs. _With nothing else to do, Henry headed to the restaraunt to find Mack.

**Chapter 5**

Sarah woke up in the ditch. The planes were gone, and the house fire had been put out. It was amazing no one had seen her lying there. She crawled away through the ditch, until she came to a field. Then, she stood up and went home. Her parents were awake when she got there. They were eating breakfast. Sarah decided not to say anything, and sat down and ate with them. After breakfast, Sarah went to the computer to look up what had happened to Henry. It turned out Henry had been in the secret service with Mack until the end of the war in 1815. henry died in 1861 fighting for the north in the Civil war. Sarah sighed. So, Henry had died fighting. She had figured that would happen. But, just like with the Titanic, she would never forget him, or 1812.

**The End**


End file.
